That Night At Number 12
by MuddPaw
Summary: We all remember that night at number 12. We know how Harry felt, but what about Sirius? CONTAINS HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOLIERS!


**Diclaimer: Nope, sorry guys! I don't own anything of Harry Potter or his world. I also don't own any of the phrases in this story that you reconize from Harry Potter And the Order of the Phoenix. That _all_ belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling! But if I could own one thing that J.K Rowling owns it'd be Sirius Black, and we all know why. HE'S AWSOME!!!**

**A/N: Someone as awared me, that I missed a line Sirius said about the Ministry, I will fix that as soon as I can. Well...enjoy...**

Sirius walked around cleaning up drinks left on the table from Ron and Hermione's prefect party. Ron was still blabbing away to Tonks about his new broom, and Ginny and Hermione were discussing Hermione's upcoming OWLs.

"Bill said they were easy!"

"But Bill was at Hogwarts _years_ ago, and besides he's a curse breaker! He's really good at magic! Not like me!"

"What the heck Hermione!? Harry says you're the best in the year and Ron says your better than him! Well maybe _that's_ not the best example but…" Sirius laughed to himself quietly and wondered when the two new prefects would just start dating.

"Hey Mad-Eye!" he said approaching the old disfigured man. "You done with your whiskey?" But as her approached he saw that Moody's eye was pointing upward concentrating on looking past his skull. "Whatcha looking at?" ask Sirius curiously.

"Harry." He grunted.

"What!?" asked Sirius slightly alarmed that Moody would spy on his godson.

"Seemed upset."

'Why?" Demanded Sirius, this time alarmed for a different reason. "What did he say?"

"What did who say?" asked a weary voice from behind them joining in the conversation. Remus Lupin was looking rather shabby lately, with ragged cloths and dark circles under his eyes.

"Nobody Remus." said Moody, clearly distracted.

"Moody-" began Sirius once more. Being the concerned, protective godfather he was. But before he could finish the thought they all heard a faint yell in the distance.

"Mrs. Wesley, just get out of here!" Without a moments hesitation Sirius dashed up the stairs towards the noise. Lupin and Mad-Eye right behind him. Lupin overtook him as they dashed through the hallway.

"Let somebody else…!" Remus threw the door open and sprinted inside. As he moved aside into the room Sirius suddenly screeched to a halt.

There was Harry lying on the floor, clearly….dead. He felt cold all over. _No it can't be! _He thought. Every sense he had must be lying to him. _Harry. He... He…couldn't be!_ He wanted to run forward to drop to his knees beside Harry and sob. But he couldn't think. He couldn't move. Before him the seen moved in slow motion until a deafening CRACK! brought him back to reality. The body disappeared before his eyes. He looked around wildly. Above him a silver orb glistened, then disappeared too. His friend Moony was on the floor, holding a crying Molly.

Then color came flooding back to Sirius brain. Harry had just stepped calmly from behind the big, heavy, oak door. Mrs. Wesley's sobs became louder as she wailed sitting on the floor in Remus's arms.

"Molly." Remus cried, "Molly! It was a Bogart! A stupid Bogart!" Sirius watched as Lupin smoothed Molly's hair, trying to calm the plump, mother.

Sirius felt that Remus might as well have been reassuring him. He could feel and think once more, but he felt his eyes fixate on that spot.

What if Harry had really died? How could he have afforded to lose Harry? The godson he loved. The son of his best friend, whom he had loved like the brother he wished he had had. The son of the girl who had turned that loved like-brother down every day of their schooling lives, he tried to breath deeply and clear his head, but he could only breath shallowly.

"What if something terrible happen to me and Arthur we never made up?"

It was then that Sirius realized Molly was speaking to the room in a choked voice. Lupin was talking now too. But his words went in one ear and out the other for Sirius.

"Don't worry about Percy." He tried to join in. "He'll come around." He turned to look at Harry who averted his eyes. Sirius knew Harry had been staring at him. He wondered if it was obvious he was upset.

"I think it's time everyone went to bed."

Sirius stumbled out of the room still a _little _dazed. That night as he lay in bed, he decided that he would never want to see Harry die.

What he didn't know then was that he would never get that chance.


End file.
